


the only one bed trope - with celestial beings

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hotels, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Only One Bed, Vacation, Wordcount: 100-500, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Oh, dear boy.” Aziraphale said as he walked into the room and looked around at the surroundings. The room was lacking something he expected it to have. “Looks like we’ve only gotten one bed. This might be awkward, I think they mixed our order up.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	the only one bed trope - with celestial beings

Crowley opened the door to the hotel room he had booked for him and Aziraphale, a huge smile on his face. It had taken the angel so long to finally accept his proposal of going on a small vacation out of London. Now, they were in Italy, Rome, and had enjoyed the sights the haven’t seen in a couple of centuries. They had aged well, and filled them both with a sense of nostalgia, especially the monuments that they had seen being built.

And each day, they kept traveling, and therefore there were different hotels involved. And when booking this room, Crowley had felt exceptionally brave. If his plan worked, he would get countless of cuddles from the angel, cuddles he had wanted for millennia.

“Oh, dear boy.” Aziraphale said as he walked into the room and looked around at the surroundings. The room was lacking something he expected it to have. “Looks like we’ve only gotten one bed. This might be awkward, I think they mixed our order up.”

No.

“ _ Well, oops I guess _ .” Crowley began. “But everyone makes mistakes and we shouldn’t bother the poor workers which such a trivial thing, should we angel?”

“Crowley, I’m not letting you sleep on the couch, it’s against my nature. We have to find a way to let us both sleep. Or, I could just stay awake. We don’t  _ actually  _ need to sleep, and I know how much more you like it than I do.”

Crowley groaned. Why wasn’t Aziraphale getting the hint?

“Aziraphale, you can sleep too. There’s a very simple solution to this, and I hope you’ll like it.”

“Oh  _ right _ ! We can miracle a second bed!”

“ _ No! Let’s sleep in the same bed and cuddle!” _

Did… he just say that out loud?

Curses, he did.

Now Aziraphale was gonna say something weird and…

“ _ Oh _ , why didn’t you just say so from the start? I’ll gladly share a bed with you Crowley.”

The demon couldn’t help but smile, he was finally about to get all the desired cuddles he had dreamed of.


End file.
